XY103: A Cellular Connection!
is the 10th episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis Bonnie is worried about Squishy, which went missing during the confusion of the battle with Team Flare. While Ash and friends search for Squishy, they accidentally end up angering a group of Toxicroak and Scolipede while Bunnelby ends up getting injured. Episode Plot Bonnie and Clemont are searching for Squishy. Bonnie hears something and sees that it's just Ash and Serena, who also worry where Squishy went off to. During the night, as everyone eats, Bonnie is recommended to eat as well to have energy during the search. Bonnie wonders what Squishy is doing. Clemont thinks Squishy is fine and asks Bonnie to eat. Clemont, however, thinks of the "Cells" the men in red were talking about. He is aware Squishy has some mysterious power, making it extremely rare Pokémon. Bonnie worries Squishy was captured and they may be doing harmful experiments. Clemont tells Bonnie to calm down, since they can't search during the night. Bonnie runs off, crying, fearing Squishy is in a grave danger and has to be found. Clemont grabs Bonnie, fearing she may even be captured. Bonnie cries, for she promised she'll protect Squishy, no matter what. Clemont understands and promises they will search for it tomorrow. Serena claims it is time for bed. The heroes are being observed by the "Cell", which Squishy senses about. While Bonnie sleeps, the heroes wonder about these men in red, who want to capture Squishy. Clemont wishes he could let Bonnie bid farewell to Squishy, at least, if it does not want to travel with them. Ash agrees, since it is their friend. The heroes are being observed by the people in red, who report to Bryony, who is in a vehicle, the kids have not found Z-1 yet. Celosia, who is eating a bag of chips, decides it is time they personally search for it. The following day, the heroes set off to search for Squishy. Clemont stops them, for he has an idea, as his eyeglasses shine brightly. Clemont introduces the machine, which will find Squishy's favorite spots to absorb sunlight, giving Bonnie some hope. Ash wonders when Clemont had the time to build the machine, though Clemont replies he did it for his little sister. Clemont activates the machine, which rides off, so the heroes follow it. Team Rocket rests and wonder about Squishy, thinking it would increase their power if they had it. They also wonder about those men in red, deciding to prepare themselves to combat Team Flare. Clemont's machine comes to Team Rocket and senses a "Cell" and tries to catch it, even bashing James, Meowth and Wobbuffet's heads. Jessie kicks the machine in anger, which starts malfunctioning, then rides off and crashes. Meowth already feels this won't end good and goes away with Jessie and James. The heroes come to a field and see Clemont's machine has been beaten up and explodes. While Clemont is surprised that happened, some angry Toxicroak appear and are probably unhappy about the explosion. Toxicroak use Mud Bomb, but Clemont sends Bunnelby to counter the attack with Mud Shot. The Toxicroak pursue them, so the heroes run off and fall down a cliff. Clemont uses the Aipom Arm to hold onto a branch and holds Ash and Serena's arm. Bonnie falls down, but is saved by Bunnelby. Ash looks at Toxicroak, who walk away, while Clemont notices Bunnelby's knee has been injured during the fall. As the heroes try to reach the Pokémon Center, Team Rocket observe the situation and decide to follow their enemies, in hopes to find Squishy, or at least, to capture Pikachu. While the heroes are also observed by Team Flare's grunts, another grunt, in the vehicle, picks up a signal coming from Z-1 and Z-2. Bryony and Celosia are intrigued, wanting to find the location of the signal. In a cave, Z-2 communicates, through telepathy, with Z-1, Squishy. Z-2 does not approve of bonding with the humans. Z-1 claims they should observe humans more and learn, but Z-2 claims humans cause chaos and will even destroy Kalos itself. Z-1 decides to observe more and senses Bonnie, through the Cell, as she and her friends have entered the Pokémon Center. Later, Nurse Joy assures Bunnelby will be fine, although they have run out of Nicera, a plant used for medicine. Nurse Joy decides to harvest some (which grow on the mountain), but is called elsewhere. Elsewhere, Bryony and Celosia exit the vehicle and see Z-1 had gone away. The grunt does not pick up Z-1's signals. The grunts at the Pokémon Center have tracked the heroes, who are more worried about one of the heroes' Pokémon, who took damage. Celosia is displeased, while Bryony sees Z-1 must be aware of the danger if it went back to the kids. Celosia withdraws the grunts, planning on catching Z-1. As the heroes wait, Clemont notices Bonnie is gone and suspects she has gone off to find the plant. Bonnie climbs up on a mountain, blaming herself for being selfish, which caused Bunnelby to be injured. Bonnie nearly falls down, aware she has to be more careful, though is observed by Squishy itself. Bonnie climbs up, but sees there is more to climb and takes on the challenge. She goes into a forest, but immediately returns, being pursued by Scolipede. Bonnie runs away, but trips over a rock and the Scolipede launch Poison Sting at her. Fortunately, Ash's Pikachu fires Electro Ball and Serena's Braixen uses Flamethrower, saving Bonnie from the attacks. The Scolipede retreat, relieving the heroes. Clemont is angry, demanding to know why Bonnie went off alone. Bonnie blames herself for Bunnelby's injury. Clemont assures her Bunnelby saved her in the search for Squishy, who is a friend to them all. Bonnie is glad to hear these words, while Ash encourages them to find the plant. Suddenly, Pikachu is abducted by Team Rocket, who catch him with a robotic arm. Ash dismisses Clemont and Bonnie to find the plant, while he sends Greninja, who uses Water Shuriken, along with Braixen's Flamethrower, to hit Team Rocket's balloon. Pikachu is saved, while Jessie sends Gourgeist and James sends Inkay. Clemont and Bonnie run and search for the Nicera plant. Bonnie notices a tree hollow and they enter inside, finding the plants on the tree, while they are observed by Squishy. Back to the battle, Inkay uses Psybeam and Gourgeist uses Dark Pulse. Pikachu dodges these moves and uses Iron Tail along with Greninja's Aerial Ace and Braixen's Scratch, knocking off both Pokémon onto Team Rocket. Using Thunderbolt, Water Shuriken, and Fire Blast, Pikachu, Greninja and Braixen make Team Rocket get blasted off again. After the battle, Serena and Ash go to find Clemont and Bonnie. Bonnie stands on Clemont and holds Dedenne in her arm, wanting it to harvest the plant. Dedenne tries to, but fails to harvest the plant, nearly causing Bonnie to fall down. Squishy observes as Bonnie has Dedenne repeat the attempt. To help them, Squishy uses its power to lower the plant, allowing Dedenne to reach and harvest it. Bonnie leaps off, as she holds the plant. Ash and Serena join them, while Bonnie cannot wait to cure Bunnelby. At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy healed Bunnelby, who leaps in Clemont's arms. Clemont thanks Bonnie for finding the plant, though Bonnie thanks them, believing she should be the one expressing gratitude. As Ash, Serena and Clemont discuss on searching for Squishy, Bonnie comes to Dedenne, who has found something in her bag. Bonnie sees Squishy came back and starts hugging it, surprising her friends. Ash thinks Squishy must've been looking for her. Bonnie is glad as Squishy will travel with her once more. Bonnie promises to never let go of Squishy and protect it. Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Toxicroak (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?: Toxicroak (US) Gallery Bonnie and Clemont looking for Squishy XY103 2.png Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont sitting by the campfire XY103 3.png Bonnie wants to go by herself to look for Squishy, but Clemont is worried XY103 4.png Bonnie crying XY103 5.png A Zygarde Cell appears XY103 6.png Clemont brings out his latest invention XY103 7.png Team Rocket laying down on the grass XY103 8.png Clemont's invention explodes XY103 9.png Toxicroak appear XY103 10.png Serena checks Toxicroak in her Pokédex XY103 11.png Bonnie and Bunnelby falling off the cliff XY103 12.png Bunnelby is injured from the fall XY103 13.png Z-2 talking to Squishy XY103 14.png Bonnie encounters three Scolipede XY103 15.png Team Rocket grabs Pikachu XY103 16.png Bonnie and Clemont have found plants on the trees XY103 17.png Ash and Serena send Team Rocket blasting off again XY103 18.png Bunnelby is healed of its injury XY103 19.png Bonnie is happy to have been reunited with Squishy }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūta Murano Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes by multiple assistant directors Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura